


You know what they say about weddings

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonbekah, Closet Sex, Drunken Flirting, Eye Sex, F/F, Femslash February, Klaroline Wedding, Wedding hookup, too much champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Bonnie drunkenly hooks up with Rebekah at Caroline and Klaus’ wedding.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You know what they say about weddings

Had to post this before it expired in my drafts! Will be up soon!


End file.
